Le Meilleur Moment de la Journée
by Laurent-Olivier
Summary: Liselotte Granger, 32 ans, est une écrivaine célèbre qui signe de son nom des livres qu'elle n'écrit pas. Demi-vélane et ayant dû abandonner sa carrière de chanteuse en France, elle n'aime pas sa nouvelle vie londonienne. Sa seule lumière à l'horizon : l'espoir de revoir un jour cet homme mystérieux et impressionnant rencontré par hasard et dont elle ignore tout, y compris le nom.
1. Prologue

Fanfiction reprenant l'univers magique inventé par J.K. Rowling mais ne reprenant pas les personnages. Voldemort n'a jamais existé ni Dumbledore ou Harry Potter.

Fanfiction inspirée par les personnages du forum RPG Wiggenweld.

* * *

Liselotte marchait d'un pas pressé. Pressé par la pluie, pressé par son retard, pressé par les obligations qui se refermaient sur elle comme un sortilège de saucissonnage. Elle aurait pu transplaner, comme le faisaient tous les sorciers présents à Pré-au-Lard en cette journée maussade, disparaissant dans un bruit sec de claquement de doigts dès qu'ils se rendaient compte de l'averse qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Dès que Liselotte passait près d'un magasin ou d'une taverne, elle entendait les bavardages enflammés et voyait dans la lumières les hommes enlever l'eau de leurs chapeaux et les femmes agiter leurs capes. Liselotte aurait pu transplaner, mais son contrat le lui interdisait, aussi avait-elle pris l'habitude de ne plus le faire. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Ici, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Les rues étaient désertes, à peine remplies par quelques adolescents amoureux qu'aucune tempête n'auraient pu déranger et quelques parents qui avaient trop d'enfants pour transplaner avec. Personne ne savait qui elle était. On se retournait à peine sur sa beauté de demi-vélane et on ignorait sciemment ses cheveux d'un blanc magnifique, brillant comme des diamants, qui d'ordinaire attiraient l'attention de tous les passants. Liselotte aimait ces quelques moments d'anonymat qu'elle pouvait gratter dans les couches d'une vie qui ne lui accordait aucun répit. Il n'était pas facile d'être célèbre quand on vivait à Londres, il y avait peu d'instants où les gens la laissaient tranquille, sans prendre de photos, demander d'orthographes ou lui demander la date de sortie de son prochain livre.

Liselotte n'avait aucune idée de quand sortirait son prochain livre, elle qui était maintenant connue en Angleterre pour ses livres romantiques mettant en scène des créatures magiques, alors qu'en France elle était surtout une chanteuse appréciée – sa véritable profession. Des livres, elle n'en avait jamais écrit de toute sa vie. C'était son agent qui avait eu l'idée : mettre son nom sur des ouvrages audacieux et populaires écrits par une autre femme, inconnue cette fois. Liselotte ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle avait accepté, elle ne se rappelait pas non plus exactement pourquoi elle acceptait aussi facilement les clauses de son contrat qui lui interdisaient de transplaner. Il était évident que fuir en pleine séance de dédicaces était une mauvaise idée, aussi son agent avait-il assuré ses arrières, mais elle ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon. Elle était professionnelle. C'était d'ailleurs à un rendez-vous qu'elle se rendait, dans une taverne de Pré-au-Lard, un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien. Sa cape, d'un noir absolu pour contraster avec sa chevelure d'ange, commençait à peser lourd. En plus, elle était en retard.

Alors qu'elle envisagea sérieusement à arrêter d'obéir un peu bêtement à son contrat pour se déplacer plus rapidement, elle vit un homme dans une ruelle sur sa gauche. Elle cessa alors de marcher, comme s'il était naturel de le faire, simplement en voyant quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. L'homme s'était abrité sous la devanture d'une boutique qui vendait des produits pour entretenir les chaudrons. Liselotte se dit que la pluie pleurait sur elle à grosse goutte, et qu'elle pouvait bien aller s'abriter elle aussi.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme et se positionna à sa droite, à la distance respectable de personnes qui ne se connaissent pas, si bien que son épaule était encore sous la pluie. Il lui jeta un regard qu'elle eut du mal à interpréter et, finalement, il s'écarta. Elle comprit après un instant que c'était pour lui permettre de s'abriter totalement.

Liselotte joignit ses mains sous sa cape, se demandant tout à coup ce qui lui avait pris de venir s'abriter plutôt que d'aller à son rendez-vous. Ludwig Fulbert, son agent, ne serait pas content.

– Vous restez sous la pluie ? s'entendit-elle demander.

L'homme se tourna un peu vers elle. Il était âgé, un peu plus qu'elle, peut-être une quarantaine d'année, et il avait des cheveux bouclés et mouillés qui gouttaient en partie sur son front. Sous ses yeux, des cernes épaisses lui donnaient un air sévère. Elle se demanda si, sous son chapeau à moitié enfoncé sur ses yeux, il serait capable de la reconnaître. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne le pût pas. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas véritablement pris le temps de la regarder.

– J'attends ma fille, dit-il. Elle a des problèmes avec l'entretien de son chaudron.

– Ah, je vois, sourit Liselotte avec une certaine gêne dont elle n'identifia pas la source. Vous n'allez pas avec elle ?

– Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule.

Bizarrement, elle sentit comme une tristesse dans sa voix, mais elle l'avait peut-être imaginé. Bien qu'un peu voûté, il paraissait solide comme un roc. Il serait étrange qu'il eût admis une peine, encore inconnue pour Liselotte, alors qu'il parlait à une inconnue.

– Et vous ? s'interrogea-t-il brusquement. Vous restez sous la pluie ?

Cette fois il la regardait pour de vrai. Entièrement tourné vers elle, il fixa ses yeux bruns dans les siens. Elle ne reconnut pas dans son regard la curiosité qu'elle décelait chez les autres : un mélange d'envoûtement à cause de sa beauté de demi-vélane et de fascination non dissimulée ressentie face à une personne célèbre dans le monde magique. Non, dans ses yeux, il n'y avait que le reflet des siens. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il la regardait vraiment, tout simplement.

Puis, elle secoua la tête. Probablement son imagination, encore, causée par la terrible solitude dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis des années. Elle se jura de demander à Ludwig des vacances et elle se promit qu'elle le forcerait à accepter.

– J'ai un rendez-vous, dit-elle, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

– Ici ?

– Non, pas vraiment.

– Vous êtes perdue ?

Il lui posa toutes ces questions sans détourner les yeux un seul instant, si bien que Liselotte le fit d'elle-même. Son regard était si perçant qu'elle eut du mal à le supporter. Cet homme était étrange et, l'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda s'il n'ignorait pas qui elle était. Ce serait la première fois depuis longtemps.

– C'est mon employeur, précisa-t-elle. Mais il peut m'attendre. Je peux rester ici encore un peu.

– Cela ne vous dérange pas de rester sous la pluie ?

Malgré la froideur particulière dans sa voix, il paraissait sincèrement curieux.

– Je ne déteste pas la pluie, répondit-elle avec tendresse. Tout est plus calme, quand il pleut.

L'homme, même sans bouger, sembla prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

– Là où je vis la pluie est assez bruyante, dit-il. C'est un quartier moldu.

– Ah. Que font les moldus quand il pleut ?

– Ils ne peuvent pas transplaner. Les rues ne sont pas vides, comme maintenant. Il marchent vite et sont pressés.

– Oh, je comprends.

Puis, Liselotte n'osa plus parler. Il avait cessé de l'observer, regardant le vide avec un visage dénué d'expression. Même sans rien dire, sa présence dégageait une aura particulière, comme elle n'en avait jamais vue auparavant. Sans véritablement comprendre pourquoi, elle aurait aimé rester à ses côtés. Même sans rien dire, même sans se regarder. Même si les traits de son visage étaient durement marqués par les épreuves de la vie et même si elle ne savait rien de lui.

Qu'il ne sût rien sur elle non plus, c'était peut-être cela qui lui plaisait tant.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans rien se dire, mais cela ne dérangea personne. Passé un moment, l'homme se retourna vers la vitrine et sur son visage fermé, la lumière de la boutique se déposa.

– Je crois qu'elle a terminé.

– Quel âge a votre fille ? demanda Liselotte d'une voix claire.

– Seize ans.

La jeune femme sourit. Il avait une fille bien grande, déjà. Presque en âge de quitter l'école. Soudainement, Liselotte se demanda s'il était marié, avant de secouer la tête. Qu'espérait-elle exactement ? Elle ferait mieux d'aller à son rendez-vous plutôt que de se faire des idées sur le premier inconnu venu – et le premier à la considérer, elle, comme une inconnue.

– Je vais vous laisser avec elle.

Il posa sur elle un regard qui la troubla. Puis, avant que son courage ne s'échappât pour de bon, elle ajouta.

– Merci d'avoir échangé ces quelques mots avec moi.

Il déglutit et peut-être, simplement, qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas l'embarrasser mais seulement être honnête. Une main discrète sortit de sa cape pour la resserrer sur ses épaules. Liselotte sourit et pencha la tête pour le saluer.

– Bon courage, commença-t-il d'un ton égal, pour votre rendez-vous.

La difficulté que cela représentait se lisait peut-être sur son visage. Elle le remercia d'une petite voix. Ils échangèrent un regard, dans un silence apaisant, et Liselotte tourna les talons, sans prendre la peine de transplaner. Alors qu'elle quittait la rue, le bruit d'une clochette, celle qui se trouvait à l'entrée des boutiques, retint son attention. Un peu plus loin, elle ne put refréner sa curiosité et se retourna, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle espérait.

Même de loin, elle vit que lui et sa fille partageaient le même regard, emprunt d'une fantastique détermination. Elle constata également le contact plein de froideur qui s'établit entre eux et, gênée, elle s'en alla pour de bon, comme ayant surpris une scène qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir.

Une certaine tristesse l'envahit quand elle comprit qu'ils ne se reverraient pas. Liselotte aurait aimé le connaître, elle aurait aimé savoir quelles étaient tous ces épreuves qui avaient marqué son visage de rides et ses attitudes de froideur.

Elle aurait aimé lui parler, encore, mais elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Et, apparemment, il ne connaissait pas le sien.

Liselotte transplana et son agent ne manqua pas de se plaindre de son retard.


	2. Chapitre 1

Cinq mois étaient passés depuis. Et ce jour-là, il faisait beau.

– Je ne comprends pas le rapport avec moi, s'énerva Liselotte en tapant son talon contre le pied du canapé.

– C'est un événement important à Londres, enfin ! Tu dois t'y montrer, c'est normal. Tu te rends compte du nombre de personnes qui seront présentes ?

– Mais je ne comprends pas le rapport avec moi, répéta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas réputée pour ma magie, que je sache !

Agacée, elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Logée dans une petite auberge du chemin de Traverse depuis la veille, elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Depuis quelques temps, elle limitait au strict minimum ses apparitions publiques. Signer son nom dans des livres qu'elle n'avait même pas lu – les romances, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc – la rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. À chaque fois, elle devait garder auprès d'elle la véritable auteure des romans, une femme étrange et un peu perchée du nom de Cornelia Burnette, or sa présence lui était tout-à-fait désagréable. Liselotte était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'elle la haïssait profondément.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, impossible pour la jeune chanteuse d'éviter l'événement qui agitait tout Londres. Liselotte, elle, y était plutôt hermétique.

– On se fiche de tes talents de sorcière, protesta Ludwig avec cette façon qui était la sienne de claquer la langue sur chaque syllabe. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on te voit. Tu fais quelques photos, tu serres la main du gagnant et tu lui offres ton prochain livre en exclusivité ! Ce n'est pas difficile.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à l'ouvrage posé sur sa table basse, « Un Animagus de trop », dont elle trouvait le titre particulièrement racoleur. Elle soupçonnait l'auteure de n'avoir commencé à écrire des histoires carrément érotiques – et si c'était le cas, elle préférait encore ne pas avoir à les lire.

Se rasseyant sur le canapé qu'elle venait juste de quitter, Liselotte se servit un thé du bout de sa baguette. Un froncement de sourcils vint marquer son visage d'une beauté quasi parfaite.

– Il n'empêche que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce tournoi stupide de duels ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tous ces Anglais, à se faire la compétition constamment ?

– Ne le prends pas comme ça. Cette année, c'est exceptionnel, même les élèves de Poudlard sont conviés à y participer. Le directeur Bumblebee ne vient pas mais il y aurait le sous-directeur Bradbury, il faut absolument que tu le rencontres.

– Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna-t-elle en goûtant le thé du bout des lèvres.

– Imagine la publicité ! Tu as plein de fans parmi ses élèves, ils seront ravis de voir que tu t'intéresses à leur école.

Liselotte soupira. Elle n'était pas allée à Poudlard, elle ne connaissait pas bien cet établissement et ne partageait pas du tout l'enthousiasme de son agent sur ce qui s'y passait. Fulbert était allé à Serpentard, et il s'en vantait constamment, sauf que la jeune femme ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi cette maison correspondait.

– Et c'est tout ce que je dois faire ?

– Quasiment ! Tu as juste une séance de dédicaces programmée demain, la veille du début du tournoi, et après tu n'auras presque rien à faire jusqu'à la fin ! Je n'ai pas été trop méchant avec toi, si ?

Liselotte sourit, bien qu'agacée. Même si elle s'évertuait à critiquer toutes ses idées, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser grand chose. Après des années passées dans la lumière, Ludwig, qui était plus jeune qu'elle d'une bonne dizaine d'années, était plus ou moins son unique ami. Il était en tout cas le seul et unique contact régulier qu'elle avait depuis le départ en Afrique de sa mère, l'année d'avant. Même en passant son temps à lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres, il était toujours là à s'occuper d'elle. D'un père moldu, il en avait d'ailleurs hérité des capacités amusantes et souvent très utiles – comme de savoir cuisiner à la mains, par exemple, ce qui faisait que dîner chez lui était toujours un régal.

Néanmoins, la convaincre de s'afficher publiquement dans une ville en pleine effervescence à l'idée d'accueillir les élèves d'une des écoles les plus célèbres au monde n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Liselotte comptait depuis toujours sur son charisme naturel de demi-vélane pour attirer la sympathie et l'attention de toute le monde, car sans cela ses apparitions publiques seraient certainement une catastrophe. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire qu'on lui avait accordé sa chance en Angleterre pour ses talents de chanteuse – ici, tout le monde s'en fichait. Liselotte n'aimait pas beaucoup parler en public, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle faisait des concerts – sur scène, pas besoin de s'étaler, pas besoin de sourire aux photographes. Alors qu'aux séances de dédicaces, Liselotte ne savait jamais quoi dire.

Après un énième soupir, la jeune femme croisa les jambes de manière théâtrale.

– Très bien ! Je le ferai, si tu y tiens. De toute manière, je suis déjà là. Je ne vais quand même pas m'enfuir.

– Tu es par-faite ! s'enthousiasma Ludwig en posant une bise bruyante sur sa main. Je viens te chercher demain à seize heures, donc porte ta plus belle robe. Des mois que tu n'es pas venue à Londres, tu dois donner la meilleure image de toi.

– Oui je sais ! feignit de se vexer Liselotte en retirant vivement sa main. Maintenant ouste, il me faut du temps pour me préparer.

– Plus d'une journée ? s'amusa Ludwig en haussant un sourcil. Tu m'impressionnes. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat.

Liselotte lui envoya un baiser en plaisantant et il le saisit en vol en tournant les talons. Sa silhouette filiforme disparut derrière la porte et la jeune femme perdit son dernier sourire. Elle se leva et et posa à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Ludwig l'avait logé dans une taverne très modeste sur le chemin, sans qu'elle comprît la raison, lui qui d'ordinaire faisait des pieds et des mains pour la loger dans les plus beaux endroits. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et le chemin de Traverse était plein de monde. Liselotte se demanda de quand datait la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu marcher au milieu de la foule avec insouciance, comme ils le faisaient tous. Elle repensa alors à ce jour pluvieux, à Pré-au-Lard, où il n'y avait certes pas eu de foule mais une seule personne qui avait retenue son attention.

Puis, son cœur se serra.

– J'adore Lucius ! s'exclama une petite femme enfermée dans une robe jaune poussin. Les gens le traitent de monstre mais Mary a su voir ce qui était beau en lui.

Liselotte eut une légère hésitation puis, presque miraculeusement, se souvint de ce qu'elle devait dire dans ces cas-là.

– Oui mais... Lucius a su voir la véritable beauté qui se cachait dans le cœur de Mary, aussi.

– Oh oui, évidement ! Quel roman merveilleux vous avez écrit là, vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce que j'ai ressenti en le lisant. C'est une si belle histoire d'amour !

Liselotte sourit, un peu maladroitement, mais cela sembla contenter la petite femme venue dédicacer son ouvrage. Même si le dernier en date était « J'ai soif de toi » – elle détestait vraiment les titres qui étaient choisis – le roman qu'on lui demandait le plus souvent de dédicacer était un autre qui s'appelait « La Vélane et le Loup-garou », son plus grand succès à ce jour. Véritable best-seller, c'était cet ouvrage qui avait fait décoller la carrière de Liselotte Granger en Angleterre. Pourtant, même si on le lui apportait au moins dix fois par séances de dédicaces, il lui avait fallu des mois pour retenir le nom de ses personnages principaux et du semblant d'intrigue qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Liselotte s'étonnait toujours de faire illusion vu le peu d'entrain qu'elle y mettait.

– Carole et le monstre du lac reste quand même mon préféré, dit un homme si immense qu'il éclipsait toute la queue derrière lui. Mais J'ai soif de toi n'était pas mal non plus.

La jeune femme sourit et offrit sa plus belle signature.

– Juliette était vraiment sympathique, ajouta-t-il d'une voix étrangement froide.

Cornelia Burnette, qui était restée dans son ombre depuis le début, se pencha vers elle.

– C'est la meilleure amie de l'héroïne, lui précisa-t-elle dans un murmure.

– Oui je sais, s'énerva-t-elle sèchement.

Depuis que Ludwig l'avait menacé de la renvoyer, après qu'elle eut confondu les personnages de deux des romans pendant toute une discussion avec une lectrice, elle avait décidé de faire des efforts et d'apprendre le nom des héros par cœur. Cette Juliette était peut-être la meilleure amie de l'héroïne, mais c'était surtout la fille dont elle était amoureuse, alors Liselotte n'allait certainement pas l'oublier aussi bêtement ! Plus maintenant, en tout cas.

Elle rendit le livre à l'homme grand comme une armoire et continua d'échanger quelques mots avec tous ceux qui étaient venus la voir. Ils étaient tous d'une grande gentillesse mais son manque évident de légitimité l'empêcha d'en profiter. Les lecteurs cessèrent d'affluer une fois la nuit bien entamée. Ludwig avait insisté pour qu'elle restât le plus longtemps possible, vu les rares apparitions publiques qu'elle s'autorisait depuis quelques mois, mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Lorsque Liselotte était arrivée à Fleury et Bott elle avait été surprise d'y trouver autant de monde : ils étaient si nombreux que le propriétaire des lieux n'avaient pas arrêté de s'en plaindre, prétextant qu'ainsi collés aux étagères ils abîmaient les livres et qu'en plus, ils empêchaient aux « vrais » clients de circuler. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne semblait absolument pas apprécier d'inviter chez lui une auteure aussi sulfureuse avec la tournure romantico-érotique que prenaient ses romans. Passé vingt-et-une heures, il avait même demandé à Ludwig que son équipe décampât d'ici au plus tôt.

Liselotte avait serré la main d'une adolescente à la cravate rouge et dorée et s'était excusé de devoir partir. Après de longues minutes passées à regretter le fait de devoir s'en aller, elle sortit de la librairie au bras de Ludwig.

– Je suis content de toi, la remercia-t-il. Le public londonien t'adore ! Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux.

À sa gauche, Cornelia Burnette sortit son éventail avec un grand geste théâtral. Elle réagissait toujours de manière démesurée lorsque Ludwig complimentait sa grande « star », mais en vérité Liselotte ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle n'osait imaginer comment elle aurait réagi si elle avait été dans son cas, à prêter son talent à une femme naturellement plus belle.

Cornelia n'était pas laide, au contraire. Elle avait seulement une beauté atypique – elle portait de grandes robes un peu datées, aussi imposantes qu'une tenue de mariée, et portait haut sur sa tête des cheveux blonds délavés dans un chignon légèrement vieillot. C'était une femme très maniérée, venue d'une autre temps, dont l'âge restait un mystère aux yeux de tous. Il était amer d'être détestée par une femme comme celle-là, mais Liselotte n'aurait pas su sympathiser avec elle.

– Où veux-tu aller fêter ça ? demanda Ludwig avec enthousiasme. Tout le monde parle de ce Chaudron Baveur, tu ne voudrais pas tester ? Il y aura le peuple là-bas.

Du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, il avait toujours eu un côté au-dessus des autres, un peu prétentieux. Mais, finalement, elle l'appréciait aussi pour ce trait de sa personnalité.

– Si, peut-être, répondit-elle rêveusement.

Puis, elle s'arrêta, forçant son agent à s'arrêter aussi.

– Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous, Miss Burnette ?

– Non merci ! dit-elle sèchement, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. J'ai bien mieux à faire, vous savez. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour vous éviter la catastrophe, alors je préfère encore passer ma soirée avec des gens bien plus fréquentables.

Liselotte avait bien du mal à ne jamais se vexer mais Ludwig, étrangement, le prenait toujours très bien.

– Si vous avez mieux à faire, alors, on ne va pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Passez une bonne soirée, Miss Burnette. Et n'oubliez pas le dernier manuscrit, je l'attends pour dans un mois ! Vous devez me l'envoyer avant pour que je puisse le montrer aux éditeurs, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle tournait les talons.

Liselotte songea que c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne se vexait jamais. De toute évidence, il avait un bien grand pouvoir sur elle – un pas de travers et elle se retrouverait bien vite au chômage. Cornelia pourrait faire pression et menacer de tout révéler à la Gazette du Sorcier, mais Liselotte savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça. Du peu qu'elle avait vu, cela lui avait suffit pour comprendre que c'était une femme bien, blessée par ce contrat qu'elle avait signé, mais très loin d'être mauvaise. De plus, elle avait toujours semblé un peu impressionnée par Ludwig.

Liselotte et son agent s'en allèrent donc seul sur le chemin pour rejoindre ce pub si célèbre à Londres. Il était si populaire d'ailleurs qu'ils purent, finalement, trouver un endroit pour boire une boisson chaude sans grandement attirer l'attention. Ludwig lui parla de son ex-femme, et de comment il l'avait revu la nuit dernière pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous deux – Liselotte, compte tenu l'attitude maniérée de son agent, avait longtemps cru qu'il préférait les hommes, avant de comprendre que Ludwig Fulbert était quelqu'un de bien plus complexe que cela. Le simple fait qu'il se fût marié à seulement dix-neuf ans avait toujours fasciné Liselotte, elle qui depuis le début de sa célébrité avait été incapable d'entretenir une relation plus de trois semaines. Le dernier en date était Thomas, le bassiste de son groupe de musique dont elle avait longtemps été follement amoureuse en secret. Celui-ci l'avait quittée si abruptement qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin irrationnel de quitter définitivement le pays qui l'avait vu grandir. C'était aussi cela qui l'avait poussée à accepter la première proposition venue, même si aujourd'hui elle le regrettait un peu.

– Déjà trois heures ? s'étonna Ludwig en consultant sa montre. Les gens commencent déjà à partir à ce que je vois.

En effet, le pub s'était vidé de moitié, même si l'ambiance festive ne s'était pas estompée pour autant. Les hommes, un peu éméchés, repartaient en mettant leurs chapeaux pointus de travers. Ludwig lui-même tendit le sien à Liselotte. Sur les carreaux se déposaient une pluie fine qui fit naître en elle une légère mélancolie. Elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée.

Malgré tout, elle se décida à le suivre.

– Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer tes beaux cheveux, dit-il en l'aidant à enfiler sa cape de manière à les protéger en dessous.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans les rues désertes. Cavalier, il l'accompagna jusqu'à son auberge. Liselotte ne savait jamais où est-ce que, lui, dormait – mais elle ne doutait pas que c'était dans un endroit extravagant ou extraordinaire, ou que du moins il s'évertuait à donner cette impression.

Il lui fit une bise devant la porte et elle y entra seule, enlevant aussitôt la pluie de son chapeau avec sa baguette. L'accueil était presque désert à une heure aussi tardive, les bougies étaient presque toutes éteintes. Liselotte s'annonça et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

– Le tournoi n'a même pas encore commencé, tonna une voix forte, bien qu'un peu sourde, depuis le petit salon.

Piquée par la curiosité, elle ne monta pas sur la première marche.

– Mais c'est lui, là ! s'énerva une femme. Cet abruti de Serdaigle a rien à faire chez les Serpentards ! Il a essayé de nous intimider avec ses bombabouses débiles ! À cause de lui ça pue le troll des montagnes dans tout le couloir !

– Miss Rosenbach... dit une autre voix, presque timide. Calmez-vous...

– J'ai rien fait ! répondit un jeune homme. Elle ment, cette folle !

Liselotte s'étonna qu'ils n'eussent pas encore réveillé tout le bâtiment avec leurs hurlements. La femme de l'accueil avait simplement l'air endormie. Sa cape sous le bras, elle se dirigea vers l'origine des voix, en voulant à ses hauts talons de rendre l'exercice si bruyant. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'espionner tout le monde.

– Vous allez arrêter de hausser le ton tout de suite. À peine arrivés et vous vous faites déjà remarquer, c'est inadmissible.

– Mais c'est lui !

– Mais non c'est elle !

– Ça suffit !

Un sort de bloclang fendit l'air et les cris cessèrent.

Liselotte, cachée derrière la porte, faillit lâcher une exclamation de surprise. C'était lui. Avec son dos légèrement voûté, ses cheveux bouclés et cette aura particulière qu'il dégageait. Même sans voir son visage, elle devina toute la crispation dans sa nuque.

– Vous êtes sûr de vous, Professeur ? Enfin... hésita un jeune homme roux dont elle ne vit que le dos également.

– J'aurais dû le faire bien avant. Pas la peine de vous énerver, Miss Rosenbach, dès demain vous rentrez à Poudlard. Vous êtes privée de tournoi.

L'adolescente aux longs cheveux clairs fit un son que tout le monde comprit très bien comme étant « Quoi ?! ».

– Vous aussi Keller, ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire du deuxième adolescent face au désarroi de la jeune fille.

Il fit alors également un son qui signifiait très certainement « Quoi ?! ».

– Le professeur Carthaigh vous raccompagnera. Vous y resterez avec les élèves et les professeurs qui n'ont pas pu venir, y compris le professeur Emerald, Miss Rosenbach. Je le laisserai décider de votre punition lui-même.

L'homme roux, certainement un professeur lui aussi, paraissait un peu gêné.

L'adolescente partit dans une tirade incompréhensible, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Même en pyjama, Liselotte la trouvait légèrement inquiétante. Avec ou sans baguette, elle semblait capable de tuer n'importe qui avec les Avada Kedavra présents dans son regard. L'autre garçon, lui aussi en pyjama, bien que plus calme, paraissait absolument outré. Il pointait sa camarade du doigt comme il le ferait pour désigner l'injustice de ce monde.

– J'ai pris ma décision. Le débat est clos, dit le professeur.

Puis, il se tourna vers son collègue en soupirant.

– Caesius ramène les dans leurs chambres.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans protester, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des deux adolescents qui, même murés dans le silence, partirent dans ses sons pleins de colère et d'insultes silencieuses. Liselotte, en les voyant arriver vers elle, paniqua et s'écarta pour qu'on ne la surprît pas en train d'écouter aux portes.

En passant, le professeur, seul avec les élèves, lui lança un regard étonné – le même regard qu'on lui lançait toujours lorsque, par hasard dans la rue, quelqu'un la reconnaissait. Mais il partit sans rien dire, ayant derrière lui deux jeunes gens plein de fougues qui demanderaient certainement plusieurs heures avant d'être calmés. Liselotte en oublia de bouger si bien qu'elle sursauta quand, de l'autre côté de la porte, elle entendit.

– Je vous reconnais.

Il lui avait dit cela avec une certaine neutralité, comme s'il s'excusait de l'avoir bousculée.

– Nous nous sommes parlés, une fois.

– Oui en effet... vous vous en souvenez ?

Il n'eut pas de réaction particulière et fit seulement un pas en avant de manière à avoir vue sur l'escalier lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

– Il n'a pas résisté à l'envie de lever le sortilège, bougonna-t-il.

– Vous avez des problèmes avec ces jeunes gens ?

– Ce sont mes élèves, dit-il sans quitter l'escalier des yeux. À peine arrivés et ils nous posent déjà des problèmes, en effet.

– Vous êtes professeur à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

– Oui, répondit-il en se tournant enfin vers elle. J'enseigne l'étude des runes.

Ils laissèrent passer un moment. La fatigue se lisait sur leur visage à tous les deux.

– Vous êtes venue assister au tournoi de duels ? demanda-t-il en retournant dans le petit salon.

Il y chercha un livre parmi de nombreux autres sur une table basse avant de revenir vers elle.

– Non... pas vraiment. Je suis ici pour le travail.

– Je vois. C'est curieux que nous nous retrouvions dans le même hôtel, dit-il. Je pensais qu'il serait réservé aux élèves mais apparemment, il y a aussi d'autres personnes.

– On vous a dit que ce serait réservé aux élèves de Poudlard ?

– Je le pensais, rectifia-t-il.

Liselotte comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé : Ludwig l'avait fait exprès, c'était certain ! Il espérait probablement que cette information fût ébruitée et qu'ainsi tout le monde sût que Liselotte Granger partageaient le même logement que l'école. Et dire qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait rien de particulier à faire, il lui avait menti ! Dès le lendemain, elle trouverait des journalistes lors de son déjeuner, elle en était certaine.

– Vous allez bien ?

– Oh, oui, pardon. Je pensais à quelque chose.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et le surprit à l'observer avec une étonnante concentration. Liselotte, depuis ce jour-là, n'avait au fond jamais cessé d'attendre de le revoir, mais maintenant qu'elle y était elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle l'avait tant voulu. Même s'ils logeraient quelques temps dans le même bâtiment, rien ne prouvait qu'ils seraient amenés à se revoir. Rien ne prouvait qu'ils auraient la moindre raison de se parler encore.

Il parut hésiter puis, sans changer de ton, il lui dit.

– La journée de demain sera longue, je pense que je vais vous laisser.

– Demain c'est le début du tournoi, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça.

– Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Il commença à partir et le cœur de Liselotte manqua un battement. Il ne pouvait pas partir – pas alors qu'elle n'avait aucune certitude de le voir de nouveau.

– Attendez !

L'homme se retourna.

– Vous savez... je prends mon petit-déjeuner très tôt. Peut-être que si vous le prenez tôt, vous aussi, nous pourrions boire un café ensemble.

– Tôt, à quelle heure ?

– Vers sept heures ?

Il hésita quelques secondes.

– Plutôt six heures et demi.

Liselotte ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son cœur devint plus léger.

– D'accord, six heures et demi.

– Très bien.

– Je m'appelle Liselotte, dit-elle alors.

– Moi c'est Ruber.

Elle se promit de ne jamais oublier ce nom.

Et, pour la première de sa vie, elle espéra que quelqu'un n'oubliât jamais le sien.


	3. Chapitre 2

Liselotte n'avait presque pas dormi.

La nuit avait été bien trop courte pour le lui permettre. Assise à l'une des grandes tables du rez-de-chaussée, là où tout le monde pouvait manger ensemble, Liselotte lisait distraitement le numéro de la Gazette des sorciers du jour. Elle s'y vit, dans une des pages à l'intérieure, posant fièrement à côté d'un fan. Elle lançait de petits clins d'œil et repoussait sa longue chevelure brillante derrière son épaule toutes les dix secondes. Liselotte n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de ressembler à ça, encore moins ce matin-là avec la fatigue encadrant lourdement ses iris brunes. Sa nature de demi-vélane lui permettait bien souvent de n'avoir pas à faire attention à son physique, mais elle se demandait si ça ne rendait pas l'appareil photo un peu aigri, à ainsi la montrer en train de poser comme une mannequin prétentieuse. Puis dans cet article, elle paissait presque pour une starlette de vingt ans ! Le rédacteur avait même comparé le moment où elle avait demandé une nouvelle plume à un « caprice ». Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si cet idiot de libraire lui avait donné une plume qui faisait des fautes dans tous les prénoms qu'elle écrivait.

Liselotte soupira et, après avoir replié le journal, vit une tasse de café se poser devant elle.

– Je ne savais pas ce que vous preniez, dit Ruber d'une voix plus éveillée que ne l'était son visage. Mais vous aviez parlé d'un café, hier.

– Je vous remercie, c'est très aimable à vous.

Il s'assit sur une chaise à sa gauche, tous deux en bout de table. À cette heure si matinale, il n'y avait presque personne dans la pièce, à l'exception d'une serveuse aux jambes maladroites. S'il n'y avait dans le bâtiment que des étudiants et quelques professeurs, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Finalement, l'idée de Ludwig n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Elle aurait moins de chance de croiser du monde à une heure si matinale, surtout des adolescents en voyage.

– Ils parlent du tournoi dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?

– Oh, euh. Oui, répondit-elle, gênée, en poussant un peu la gazette.

Elle préférait encore qu'il ne tombât pas sur la photo. Peut-être que jusqu'à maintenant, il était passé à côté de cette information, mais elle doutât qu'il ne vît rien alors qu'elle était juste en face de lui.

– Je n'étais pas favorable à l'idée d'y emmener les élèves.

– Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ?

– C'était une idée du directeur. Il a souvent des idées compliquées, comme ça. Et après il demande aux autres de s'en occuper.

– Oui je comprends très bien, s'amusa Liselotte en goûtant au café. Il vous a désigné comme professeur accompagnateur ?

– Je suis le vice-directeur, et aussi directeur de Gryffondor, je suis obligé de suivre ce qu'il décide.

– C'est vous le vice-directeur de Poudlard ? Je l'ignorais !

Ruber lui jeta un regard étrange, elle comprit après coup qu'il avait esquissé un sourire.

– Vous semblez surprise.

– Oui c'est parce que-

 _Je dois le rencontrer._

Liselotte se pinça l'intérieur de la joue.

– Quel âge avez-vous ?

Cette question la prit de court.

– La petite trentaine passée, répondit-elle, un peu gênée de révéler son âge.

– Ah, ainsi nous n'avons pas pu nous rencontrer à Poudlard, c'est pour cela que vous ignorez qui je suis.

Liselotte ne pouvait pas croire que, lui aussi, dans une certaine mesure, était connu également. Ludwig n'avait pas arrêté de lui vanter la renommé de la plus grande école de magie de Grande Bretagne, mais elle en prenait enfin toute la dimension.

– Je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard, précisa-t-elle seulement. J'étais à Beauxbâtons.

– Je l'apprends, dit-il.

– Mon école est-elle connue en Angleterre également ?

– Bien sûr.

La façon dont il avait dit cela la fit rougir, aussi se cacha-t-elle en buvant une autre gorgée de café. Passa un moment sans qu'elle n'osât plus rien dire.

– Dans quoi travaillez-vous ?

Bizarrement, l'idée de dire simplement la vérité ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Il aurait fallu lui expliquer, lui montrer l'article et lui dire qu'il ne montrait qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle était réellement.

– Dans l'édition.

– Je vois.

– Votre fille est-elle ici avec vous ? demanda-t-elle, espérant changer de sujet.

– Oui évidemment.

Une soudaine froideur s'était installée dans sa voix, jusqu'ici très calme. Sa mâchoire se contracta et Liselotte hésita – il s'agissait peut-être là d'un sujet trop sensible pour être évoqué au petit matin.

– Est-ce que tous les élèves participent au tournoi ?

– Tous ceux présents, ainsi que les professeurs.

– Vous allez y participer vous aussi ? s'amusa-t-elle, oubliant cette petite gêne venue s'installer précédemment.

– Malheureusement, je suis plus ou moins obligé.

– Je vous plains ! Moi non plus, ce tournoi ne m'intéresse pas, avoua-t-elle pour la première fois à quelqu'un d'autre que son agent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde semble si emballé !

Dans son regard passa une lueur nouvelle.

– Moi non plus je ne comprends pas.

Liselotte aimait discuter avec lui – il l'apaisait, il taisait sa solitude pour un temps. Elle aurait voulu penser que Ruber aimait également discuter avec elle, mais ne pouvait en être certaine.

– Je vais devoir vous laisser, je vais aller réveiller les élèves de ma maison.

– D'accord, sourit-elle avec douceur. Je suis contente d'avoir pu discuter avec vous.

– Moi aussi.

Sa réponse surprit grandement Liselotte qui n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pût lui dire cela.

– Ça change, de discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas avec moi, ajouta-t-il naturellement.

Elle sourit.

– Oui, pour moi aussi, ça change.

Liselotte prit de nouveau un café avec le professeur Bradbury le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et le jour d'après. Elle appréciait ces quelques instants où ils pouvaient prendre le temps de discuter, de tout et de rien – parfois même ils ne se parlaient pas, sans que devînt problématique. Liselotte avait vite comprit que Ruber était un homme silencieux, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui – et certainement pas de sa famille. Elle avait également remarqué que beaucoup de personnes autour de lui semblaient intimidé par sa présence, comme s'ils étaient écrasé par sa prestance. Si bien que lorsqu'on venait le déranger pendant leur petite discussion, beaucoup ne remarquaient même pas Liselotte, comme liquéfiés sur place par le regard du professeur. La jeune chanteuse n'avait, elle, jamais ressenti cela devant lui, mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble. Elle ignorait quelle pouvait bien être sa vie, mais elle la supposa très remplie et pleine de contraintes. Chaque jour, il lui racontait un nouveau problème. L'élève qui avait fait un malaise pendant son premier duel, celui qui avait ensorcelé les bottes de son camarades pour qu'elles ne cessassent jamais de danser, le dernier qui était tombé malade car il ne se nourrissait plus que de dragées depuis trois jours.

– Vous êtes un peur leur père à tous, avait-elle dit.

– Les professeurs le sont tous pour leurs élèves.

Mais pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait jamais croisé sa fille elle devait se mêler aux autres élèves avec une grande discrétion pour que même, par hasard, elle ne l'eût jamais vue. La seule description que Ruber n'en eût jamais fait était :

– Elle est incroyable.

Mais, bizarrement, de sa bouche cela ne ressemblait pas à un compliment. Plutôt à une malédiction, comme s'il ne s'en sentait pas à la hauteur, qu'il était obligé d'admettre cela d'elle alors que lui ne l'était pas, incroyable. Liselotte aurait aimé en savoir plus mais elle comprenait bien que ce sujet-là était sensible. Elle ne souhaitait pas l'embarrasser ou, pire, le fâcher.

Liselotte elle-même avait révélé quelques informations sur sa vie. Elle avait décrit son quotidien, dans la ville de Lyon en France, à l'époque où elle y vivait encore. Elle avait révélé aimer chanter, mais ne plus le faire depuis qu'elle était ici. Elle avait aussi dit ne pas aimer son travail et espérer bientôt en changer.

Ruber lui donnait cette impression de pouvoir lire en elle avec une facilité étourdissante. Il faisait partie de ces quelques personnes – comprenant Ludwig, par ailleurs – à ne pas être influencé par son charme de demi-vélane. Quand elle lui avait dit en être une, il avait seulement répondu :

– Je sais.

C'était un homme très intelligent, de toute évidence, très doué en magie également. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un d'aussi brillant n'enseignât que l'étude des runes – à Beauxbâtons, cette matière n'existait même pas.

– Les élèves de Gryffondor qui ne prennent pas étude des runes ne savent pas toujours que je suis le directeur de leur maison, avait-il révélé également.

C'était quelque chose de bien cocasse, mais dit par Ruber, tout prenait une proportion terrible. Son sérieux avait quelque chose de déstabilisant parfois, mais ce n'était pas cela qui troublait le plus Liselotte.

Elle s'était entichée de cet homme si rapidement qu'il lui sembla improbable de revenir en arrière. Elle aimait cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder – d'une manière tout-à-fait égale de quand il regardait d'autres personnes, d'une manière qui ne changeait pas simplement parce qu'il posait les yeux sur une demi-vélane. Elle aimait son visage marqué par les années, elle aimait le fait que malgré les cernes qui témoignaient d'une réelle fatigue il se levait toujours tôt le matin pour passer quelques minutes avec elle. Elle aimait le fait qu'il parût sévère, voir inquiétant, alors qu'il était toujours si attentif aux gens autour de lui. Il le fallait, pour s'investir autant auprès d'enfants et de jeunes adultes dont il se plaignait des bêtises chaque jour.

Elle se trompait peut-être sur lui – mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le matin du cinquième jour, Ruber fut légèrement plus expéditif que d'habitude.

– Encore un conflit avec un élève de septième année, dit-il. Mais avec un adulte cette fois. Il a fallu qu'il soit majeur, évidemment.

Son soupir fendit le cœur de Liselotte. Il paraissait épuisé, accablé par la fatigue même.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle malgré le fait qu'il ne se fût pas assis comme il le faisait pourtant d'habitude.

– Un élève de Gryffondor est allé provoquer l'homme contre qui il avait perdu au Chaudron Baveur, mais ça n'a pas fait rire le concerné. Il n'a pas supporté sa défaite, il faut dire qu'il était arrivé loin.

– La finale va bientôt avoir lieu, n'est-ce pas ?

– Dans deux jours, souffla-t-il, visiblement soulagé à l'idée de pouvoir repartir après cela. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu échapper à ma vigilance et sortir cette nuit... il a été arrêté, je dois aller régler ça.

– C'est terrible, murmura Liselotte.

– Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester. Je préfère m'y rendre tout de suite.

– C'est normal, dit-elle, bien que fortement déçue. Je vous dis à demain.

Ruber resta immobile un instant, comme hésitant sur quoi faire, puis se dirigea finalement vers la porte de l'auberge. Liselotte croisa les jambes et, en souriant, se dit qu'il aurait au moins pu lui apporter un café.

Ludwig vint la voir dans l'après-midi, entrant dans sa chambre sans même frapper ou s'annoncer. Qu'il n'eût pas pris la peine d'enlever la neige de son chapeau lui fit penser qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer.

– Les ventes ont décollé, comme-une-flèche ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en enlevant ses gants. Je t'avais dit que profiter du tournoi de duels pour venir à Londres était une idée géniale.

– Je veux bien te croire, dit-elle sans grand entrain en enlevant elle-même du bout de sa baguette les traces de boue que ses chaussures avaient laissé derrière lui.

– Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que je suis venu te dire. Tiens, regarde !

Il envoya sur sa table basse le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle l'avait lu le matin-même.

– Oui, et alors ? J'aurais raté un article sur moi ?

– Mais arrête de ne penser qu'à toi, sale petite égocentrique, tu as lu la Une au moins ?

Liselotte le prit, un peu honteuse – elle qui passait des heures à lire les journaux pour vérifier qu'on ne disait rien de méchant sur elle en oubliait presque de lire les véritables informations.

– Une rencontre au sommet, commença-t-elle à lire, entre les deux principaux aspirants au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Les frères Bumblebee en demi finale du tournoi de duels.

Liselotte soutenait officiellement le Ministre actuel qui prônait l'ouverture du monde magique aux moldus. Compte tenu ses positions favorables concernant l'acceptation des créatures magiques – les moldus étant également vus comme des créatures par beaucoup de sorciers – son agent ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. À gauche de la photo, un homme grand et mince au regard sévère et aux cheveux noirs, à droite un homme plus petit aux cheveux clairs et à l'œil vif.

– Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

– Pas vraiment, répondit-elle, n'aimant pas les devinettes de Ludwig.

– Le directeur de Poudlard est à Londres ! C'est lui, là, dit-il en désignant l'homme aux cheveux clairs qui serrait fermement la main de son frère. Sa participation a surpris tout le monde le premier jour du tournoi.

Liselotte n'y accordait aucune importance.

– Et alors ?

– Plus la peine de rencontrer le vice-directeur de Poudlard. Tu as le vrai directeur, maintenant !

Son corps se raidit. Le vrai directeur, vraiment ? Celui qui ne s'amusait qu'à participer à un tournoi idiot et à poser dans la presse pour gagner des voix plutôt que de s'occuper de son école ? Celui qui laissait son vice-directeur ne pas dormir pendant des jours pour gérer tous _ses_ élèves ?

– Et alors ? s'agaça-t-elle. C'est l'opposant direct du candidat que je soutiens, je te rappelle. Que vont penser mes lecteurs ?

– Non, l'opposant direct de Candidus Bumblebee c'est Alter Bumblebee. Il hait les créatures magiques je te rappelle ! Et si tu dois rencontrer Heatus, ce sera uniquement en sa qualité de directeur de Poudlard de toute façon. S'il-te-plaît, Liselotte, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles le sont déjà...

Puis, voyant qu'elle n'en démordait pas, il ajouta :

– Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à lui que les créatures sont acceptées à Poudlard ! Tu pourrais le rencontrer pour le féliciter de cette initiative qui a permis à de très nombreux élèves d'obtenir leur diplôme et de travailler normalement après ça...

Elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Certains de ses jeunes lecteurs, encore à l'école, lui en avaient d'ailleurs parlé. Elle se souvenait de cette jeune fille demi-harpie qui lui avait partagé son bonheur d'avoir été acceptée à Poufsouffle. Même si Liselotte ne connaissait pas les qualités des différentes maisons, elle était toujours touchée par ce genre de discours.

– Très bien ! abdiqua-t-elle. Mais uniquement pour lui parler de ça.

– Aucun problème ! Mais j'ai déjà prévenu que tu le rencontrerais le jour de la finale.

– De quoi ?

– J'aime te donner l'impression que tu as le choix, dit-il en lui envoyant un baiser, mais tu sais pertinemment que tu ne l'as pas !

Liselotte sourit, acceptant sa défaite. Parler du jour de la finale lui rappela que, bientôt, ses matinées passées avec Ruber allaient bientôt s'arrêter. Ne serait-ce pas le moment de savoir si cette histoire allait la mener quelque part ?

Ludwig remit ses gants pour partir et, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il dit :

– Ah au fait, j'ai pu lire une partie du nouveau livre de Burnette. Une histoire entre une cracmol et un moldu : je ne te dis pas. Je n'aime pas, j'adore !

Liselotte tomba, un peu par hasard, sur un visage familier.

Ce professeur roux qui paraissait bien trop jeune, d'ailleurs, pour en être un. C'était bien ce jeune homme qu'elle avait vu aux côtés de Ruber, le premier soir, à disputer deux élèves – même si, à l'inverse du professeur Bradbury, il avait semblé très calme. Parti raccompagné les élèves à l'école, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il était revenu. En le trouvant dans un hall du deuxième étage, une idée germa dans son esprit – il devait probablement bien connaître Ruber. Liselotte aurait pu interroger n'importe qui d'autre, puisque que le vice-directeur de Poudlard semblait plus ou moins connu et qu'il logeait à Londres avec nombre de collègues, mais ce jeune homme lui inspirait confiance. Il avait dans le regard quelque chose qui lui inspirait une grande sympathie. D'ailleurs, il semblait respecter le professeur Bradbury.

À pas de loups, elle rasa les murs pour s'approcher de lui. Il fermait à l'instant une porte, probablement celle de sa chambre, et eut un léger mouvement de recul en surprenant Liselotte à côté de lui. Elle avait su se faire discrète, ne voulant pas lui donner l'occasion de fuir en la voyant.

– Bonsoir, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

– B-Bonsoir, répondit-il poliment malgré un léger bégaiement.

Il semblait gêné, presque mal-à-l'aise. Liselotte se demanda si c'était à cause de sa condition de demi-vélane. Certains y étaient plus sensibles que d'autres.

– Je suis une amie du professeur Bradbury. Je m'appelle Liselotte, se présenta-t-elle en oubliant presque cela n'était probablement pas nécessaire.

– Ah... c'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue.

– Oui... dit-elle en détournant les yeux. C'est sûrement pour ça.

Elle se racla la gorge. Le jeune professeur avait encore la main sur la poignée et du rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se recula légèrement pour espérer atténuer l'effet de son attrait. Ce n'était pas le moment.

– Je voulais vous demander quelque chose... sur le professeur Bradbury. Il est un peu secret sur sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Et moi je n'ose pas lui poser une question en particulier, il risquerait de se méprendre sur mes attentions vous comprenez...

N'attendant aucune intervention de sa part, elle se racla discrètement la gorge.

– Est-ce que vous savez s'il est marié ?

Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs.

– Quoi ?

Liselotte eut la désagréable impression de l'avoir choqué. Il s'agissait certes d'une question indiscrète mais elle n'aurait pas cru le surprendre à ce point.

– Est-ce que vous savez s'il est marié ? répéta-t-elle.

– Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que vous posez la question ?

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Gênée, ce fut à son tour de sentir le rouge envahir ses joues. Elle devait paraître bien idiote à ainsi essayer de grappiller des informations personnelles sur l'homme dont elle était entichée auprès d'un inconnu. Et s'il était marié ? Elle donnerait l'impression de vouloir briser un couple. Peut-être même que ça donnerait une mauvaise image du professeur Bradbury si ça se savait, comme quoi il serait volage.

Soudainement honteuse, elle remit ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles. Presque prête à lui dire de laisser tomber, elle releva la tête vers lui.

– Vous me rappelez une élève, dit-il soudainement.

– Ah, vraiment ? sourit-elle, renforçant inconsciemment son pouvoir d'attraction sur lui.

Il avait sur le visage une étrange grimace, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire mais qui ne parvenait pas à se fixer. Sa remarque avait un peu brisé la glace entre eux et Liselotte retrouva sa motivation à connaître la réponse. Quel dommage d'abandonner si proche du but. Elle joignit ses mains comme un air de prière.

– S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi. J'aimerais seulement savoir et ne pas...

Une certaine mélancolie traversa son regard.

– Ne pas me faire de fausses idées.

Le professeur hésita. Il semblait lutter intérieurement pour ne pas succomber au charme irréel de la demi-vélane. Passé un moment, il se raidit et lâcha enfin la poignée de la porte.

L'atmosphère autour d'eux changea tout à coup. L'expression teinte de gravité qui passa sur le visage du jeune homme fit tressaillir Liselotte. Il avait dans les yeux quelque chose qui lui fit comprendre qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose de terrible.

D'une voix basse, de celle des gens qui ne veulent pas se faire entendre, il lui répondit avec une simplicité déconcertante.

– Il _était_ marié, Madame.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Cher Ruber,_

 _Je vous prie d'excuser mon absence au petit-déjeuner ce matin une fois encore. Souffrante, je resterai couchée toute la journée._

 _Je ne pense pas pouvoir être là pour vous dire au revoir. J'espère néanmoins que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir._

Liselotte relut le mot qu'elle venait d'écrire, n'ayant pas plus d'idées que la veille pour le finir. Les formules de politesse n'étaient pas son fort et, quoi qu'elle écrivît, elle trouvait toujours cela trop formel ou trop intime. Elle n'était pas intime avec Ruber mais ils n'avaient pas de relation purement formelle non plus. Ils n'étaient cependant rien l'un pour l'autre, alors c'était encore le moment de couper les ponts avec lui. Comment pourrait-elle s'immiscer dans la vie de cet homme frappée par la tragédie avec autant d'impertinence ? Liselotte l'avait bien vu, dès le départ, que Ruber n'était pas quelqu'un comme les autres. Il avait le regard de ceux qui ont vécu des choses terribles et qui ne voient plus le monde de la même façon, justement à cause de cela. À la façon dont son jeune collègue lui avait dit, pour sa femme, elle avait bien compris tout l'amour qu'il avait dû avoir pour elle – amour qu'il avait probablement encore. Le simple fait de se dire qu'elle essayait de rivaliser avec cette femme dont elle ignorait tout lui semblait ridicule. Ne plus parler à Ruber avait été pour elle comme une évidence. Le lendemain de cette triste révélation, elle s'excusait dans un petit mot de ne pas être présente.

Peut-être qu'elle fuyait, aussi, qu'elle fuyait le moment où ils auraient dû en parler. Le moment où elle aurait compris qu'une fille comme elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids face à un fantôme. Surtout, avait-elle honteusement pensé, en pensant que son pouvoir de demi-vélane ne marcherait jamais sur quelqu'un comme Ruber. Ludwig aussi l'aurait découragé à continuer, il lui aurait dit quelque chose comme « Mais dans quoi tu t'embarques ? Laisse tomber et trouve-toi un petit jeune. ».

Liselotte signa simplement de son prénom le mot qu'elle avait écrit, abandonnant l'idée – comme la veille – de mettre une formule de politesse appropriée. Elle le donna à la femme de chambre qui attendait dans le couloir et la pria de le donner au professeur Bradbury. Liselotte n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait pu réagir en lisant son mot, la veille. Avait-il été déçu de ne pas prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle ? Non, probablement pas. D'ailleurs il ne s'était pas inquiété de son état de santé, ne lui ayant rien répondu en retour et n'étant pas venu frapper à sa porte non plus. Ne plus la voir devait bien l'arranger, au fond. C'était un homme très occupé.

Liselotte se sentait véritablement nauséeuse, finalement. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, elle retourna se coucher.

– Tu n'es pas encore prête ?

Ludwig s'énervait rarement. Cette fois encore, il était calme.

– Dépêche-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant ses gants l'un contre l'autre pour en enlever la neige. On part dans dix minutes.

– Où ça ?

– Mais à la finale ! Enfin, Liselotte, réveille-toi. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si distraite. Tu n'as rien de plus élégant que ça ? demanda-t-il en poussant la porte de sa penderie avec son pied.

– Je n'ai pas pu prendre toutes mes affaires avec moi, s'excusa-t-elle en se brossant les cheveux avec lenteur, trop fatiguée pour être affolée par son propre retard. Je dois avoir une jupe qui ferait l'affaire.

Ils discutèrent pour voir quelle tenue serait la plus belle devant les photographes. Petit à petit, Liselotte commença à se souvenir de ce qu'elle était censée faire ce jour-là – voir le directeur de Poudlard, lui-même en finale du tournoi des duels, lui serrer la main et le féliciter pour toutes ses mesures à l'intention des créatures magiques. Assister éventuellement à la finale après cela et enfin revenir ici.

Après que Ludwig eut la délicatesse de se retourner pour la laisser s'habiller, ils quittèrent l'auberge à pied, offrant à Liselotte un bain de foule qui la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Obligée de sourire continuellement, de serrer les mains et de signer les livres de tous les fans qu'elle croisait, elle peinait à faire deux pas sans être arrêtée par quelqu'un. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Ludwig était venu la chercher aux premières heures du jour – depuis le début il avait prévu de prendre du temps pour faire la faire marcher dans les rues de Londres comme une publicité ambulante. C'était prévisible, il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui expliquer d'ailleurs. Bien que fatiguée par cet exercice, elle ne lui en voulait même pas.

– Vous êtes si belle, Madame ! complimenta une jeune fille qui n'avait probablement pas plus de quinze ans.

– Merci, toi aussi tu es très jolie, répondit Liselotte en se disant que cette demoiselle était probablement beaucoup trop jeune pour lire les livres romantico-érotiques de Burnette.

Elle espéra qu'un jour elle n'aurait plus besoin d'y poser sa signature.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du tournoi, Ludwig passa son bras sous le sien et l'excusa auprès de ses fans de devoir l'enlever. Il se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et Liselotte sentit des bourdonnements envahir son crâne. À l'extérieur ne restèrent que ceux qui n'avaient pas de ticket pour assister à la finale. Le tournoi avait lieu dans un hôtel qui avait été réaménagé exprès pour l'occasion : ils traversèrent un long couloir dont le plafond représentait le ciel d'hiver – Ludwig lui expliqua brièvement que la même chose existait à Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon qui accueillait normalement les clients pour déjeuner et qui était désormais dédié aux duels. Au centre une estrade accueillait les duellistes et, à chaque extrémité, un croissant de lune avait été dessiné pour indiquer leur position de départ. Alter et Heatus Bumblebee se tenaient au centre de cette estrade, indifférents à l'agitation autour d'eux, il n'avaient pas l'air d'échanger la moindre parole. Les voir tous les deux rendit Liselotte légèrement mal à l'aise tant ils ne semblaient pas s'apprécier. Autour d'eux, des centaines de spectateurs encore debout discutaient et lançaient des serpentins avec leur baguette, verts pour Heatus et violets pour Alter.

– Ça va bientôt commencer, murmura Ludwig sans mesurer son enthousiasme. Tu passes en première, juste après le discours de présentation. He, tu m'écoutes ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Liselotte sourit, embarrassée, et rassura son ami. « Je t'écoute » lui dit-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle vérifiait si le vice-directeur de Poudlard n'était pas là lui aussi. De ce qu'elle avait vu, ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Il y avait quelques jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas enlevés leurs échappes ni leurs capes avec l'écusson de Poudlard dessus, mais il n'était pas avec eux. Probablement était-il en train de régler un autre problème pendant que tout le monde s'amusait.

Son ventre se serra et elle entendit à peine Ludwig lui reprocher sa mine terne en ce jour de fête. Passé un moment, elle constata même la présence de Cornelia Burnette à la gauche de son agent, l'air aussi guindé que d'habitude. Elle ne lui avait pas dit bonjour en arrivant et Liselotte oublia elle-même de le faire.

Un homme dans un coin de la salle habillé comme un chef d'orchestre invita tout le monde à s'asseoir d'une voix de haut parleur.

– Nos places sont là, indiqua Ludwig en invitant Liselotte à s'asseoir sur un siège au premier rang.

Les deux frères duellistes étaient restés sur l'estrade mais, contrairement à précédemment, échangeaient quelques mots. Une fois que tout le monde fût assis, le maître de cérémonie dont la voix, aidée par un sort d'amplification, portait dans toute la pièce, se présenta.

– Je suis Philibert Ametton, propriétaire de l'hôtel Ametton, et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous à la finale du quinzième tournois de duels ! s'exclama-t-il, attendant quelques secondes que les applaudissement se turent. Et vous le savez, cette année est particulière car pour la première fois, nous accueillons avec nous l'école de Poudlard ! Vous pouvez les féliciter pour leur enthousiasme pendant toute cette semaine. Applaudissez-les chaleureusement !

Liselotte le fit sans réfléchir, un peu perdue dans ses pensées, si bien que Ludwig dut tapoter sa cuisse pour lui intimer d'arrêter. Le présentateur continua à parler sans qu'elle y prêta attention et l'enthousiasme des spectateurs lui provoqua de nouveaux bourdonnements dans les oreilles.

Elle se réveilla lorsque, probablement après avoir présenté les deux finalistes qui se tenaient toujours sur l'estrade, le présentateur prononça son nom précédé de « Une prestigieuse invitée ». De nombreux applaudissements s'en suivirent et Liselotte se leva pour saluer la foule.

– Venez ! l'invita monsieur Ametton de manière faussement improvisée. Vous avez sûrement quelque chose à dire à nos deux finalistes ?

Liselotte, habituée à cet exercice, se rapprocha de l'estrade en lançant de jolis sourires, comme elle.

Elle fit la bise aux trois hommes, comme il était coutume de le faire chez elle, et serra ensuite les mains de Heatus Bumblebee avec convivialité.

– Quelle joie de vous rencontrer, professeur, dit-elle. On m'a tant parlée de votre si magnifique école, et j'ai moi-même pu voir vos très talentueux élèves à l'œuvre.

– Je vous remercie.

– C'est moi qui vous remercie, au nom de toutes les créatures magiques d'Angleterre et du monde entier qui, comme moi, subissent des discriminations au quotidien. Ce sont les gens comme vous qui permettent une plus grande ouverture d'esprit sur notre condition.

Le directeur de Poudlard eut un sourire charmeur qui énerva Liselotte, pensant encore à Ruber.

– Je vous félicite également pour toutes les créatures magiques diplômées grâce à vous, continua-t-elle de sa voix la plus élégante possible. Vous pouvez en être fier !

Heatus Bumblebee s'inclina légèrement pour répondre aux applaudissements tonitruants du public. Liselotte se mit à côté de lui et sourit aux flashs qui l'éblouissaient.

Quand enfin ses yeux purent de nouveau discerner les visages du public, son souffle se coupa. Il était là, dans le fond. Ruber Bradbury.

Sa façon de la regarder lui transperça le cœur. Sans même réfléchir, elle descendit de l'estrade et le présentateur sembla prendre cela comme une invitation à commencer la finale. Liselotte ignora sciemment Ludwig qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle revînt s'asseoir et dépassa la foule pour sortir de la pièce. Elle n'avait même pas osé aller vers lui, elle ressentait seulement le besoin irrépressible de partir, de fuir tout simplement. Tandis qu'elle poussait la porte, la foule se mit à hurler et des serpentins glissèrent jusqu'à ses pieds.

Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait entendu dire n'importe quoi, se positionner en victime et caresser dans le sens du poil un homme qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Qu'il sût qu'elle était célèbre ou qu'elle n'était pas vraiment malade la laissait complètement indifférente. Mais il n'aurait jamais dû la voir comme ça. Elle n'était pas ça, elle n'était pas cette personne-là.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû se revoir.

– Liselotte, attendez.

Dans le couloir absolument vide, la présence de Ruber remplit tout l'espace. Depuis le salon, les cris et des acclamations résonnèrent dans un bruit sourd, presque surréaliste. L'attention du monde magique était concentrée sur cet événement mais ici, ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Elle n'osa pas se retourner et s'arrêta simplement, les mains tremblantes. Il se rapprocha avec lenteur mais garda une distance qu'elle comprit respectable, même de dos.

Il dit alors, d'une voix grave mais posée, comme elle l'était toujours.

– Vous m'avez menti.

Liselotte se retourna, les yeux un peu humides, la bouche un peu sèche.

– Oui je sais ! dit-elle de façon bien trop forte. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire que je subissais des discriminations, c'était idiot ! Je n'en ai jamais subi et... c'était stupide. Je m'en veux.

– Je ne pensais pas à ça.

– Et ce Bumblebee, comment pourrait-il être fier de ses élèves alors qu'il ne s'occupe jamais d'eux ! C'est vous qui faites tout, ce sont vos élèves à vous. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça non plus.

Sans qu'il pût ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle tourna les talons, de faibles larmes au bord des cils.

– Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais !

– Liselotte !

Avant qu'elle put partir et lui échapper, Ruber lui saisit le bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Incapable de se tourner vers lui, Liselotte serra le poing, honteuse. Ils ne s'étaient rien passés entre eux, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, alors pourquoi lui faire gaspiller de son temps ? Elle avait honte.

– Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez malade.

– Je suis désolée.

Elle osa enfin affronter son regard et vit, finalement, quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas même de loin à un reproche. Comme s'il se posait sincèrement la question, qu'il souhait vraiment savoir pourquoi elle ne s'était pas présentée au café.

– Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas important, mentit-elle, persuadée que lui le pensait réellement. Et vous l'avez vu, ma vie est compliquée.

Du salon, des applaudissements plus forts encore que les précédents retentirent.

– La mienne aussi, répondit-il.

– Oui je sais, souffla-t-elle en se libérant de son emprise. Je sais...

Tout cela avait dû être vain.

– Pourquoi vous m'évitez ?

La franchise de sa question la désarçonna. Elle hésita longuement.

– Je ne vous évite pas, articula-t-elle lentement. Je suis seulement... occupée.

Liselotte se demanda s'il allait répondre ou lui poser une autre question mais il se contenta de la fixer. Il semblait concentré, réfléchissant peut-être sur l'attitude adopter. Liselotte se frotta les bras et supposa, en voyant le plafond d'où tombait une folle tempête de neige, que le froid venait de là.

Passé de longues secondes sans qu'il ne dît rien, elle supposa qu'il était temps pour elle de repartir.

– Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré mais je dois y aller.

– Vous comptez vous en aller ? demanda-t-il en attendant sincèrement la réponse. Et la finale ?

Liselotte sourit bien tristement.

– Je me fiche de cette finale.

Son regard rencontra celui de Ruber.

– Moi aussi, soupira-t-il. Vous voulez aller boire quelque chose ?

– Je ne... je ne préfère pas, s'excusa-t-elle, un trou au cœur.

– Vous avez un problème avec moi ?

– Non ! Bien sûr que non...

Il avait cette manière de la regarder qui la troublait toujours autant.

– Mais j'ai appris... pour votre femme. Cela ne me regardait pas j'en suis désolée. Mais je... je voulais savoir, enfin je ne pouvais pas deviner.

– Vous auriez pu me demander directement, fit-il remarquer.

– Oui, vous avez raison. C'était indélicat de ma part, et je n'aurais pas dû vous cacher que j'étais au courant.

– C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez plus me parler ?

Liselotte n'osa rien dire et haussa les épaules, gênée. Depuis le salon, les acclamations n'avaient pas cessé.

– Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ma femme.

Cela lui fit le même effet qu'une flèche tirée en plein ventre. Liselotte eut un léger mouvement de recul, sonnée. Bien sûr, qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec elle ! La femme qui avait pu épouser Ruber devait forcément avoir été magnifique, intelligente, sincère, avait fait un travail honnête et été une bonne mère. Évidemment qu'une fausse auteure de mauvais livres n'ayant pour elle qu'un pouvoir de demi-vélane ne pouvait pas faire le poids face à elle.

Comment avait-elle pu le croire ?

Sans même l'avoir vu faire, il avait sorti une photo de sa poche et il l'invitait désormais à la prendre pour la regarder. Liselotte le fit, sans comprendre, et dit presque immédiatement.

– Elle ne bouge pas ?

– C'est une photo moldue.

– Ah, d'accord.

Au centre, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année enfilait un manteau à une petite fille. Liselotte en eut le souffle coupé : la jeune fille, qui devait avoir environ dix ans, avait le même regard que Ruber. Il était moins dur, moins masculin, une certaine candeur de l'enfance y persistait encore, mais la ressemblance était frappante. Sa fille regardait l'objectif avec une impassibilité qui la troubla. Passé cet instant, Liselotte s'attarda sur la femme de Ruber. Petite, aux cheveux raides et courts, elle avait une silhouette banale et une mine un peu renfrognée.

Liselotte se demanda pourquoi, de toutes les photos qu'il devait avoir d'elles, c'était celle ci qu'il gardait. Elle la lui rendit et réalisa alors que sa main tremblait légèrement.

– Je préfère garder cette photo avec moi.

La façon dont il avait formulé cela lui laissa une impression étrange. Il aurait pu « Je ne m'en sépare jamais » ou « Je l'ai toujours avec moi » mais il avait simplement dit « Je préfère », comme si, quelque part, il s'agissait d'une obligation, d'un fardeau, d'une façon de se pardonner quelque chose. Pourtant il l'aimait profondément, cela se voyait, son absence marquait tous les traits de son visage.

Ruber rangea la photo dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, celle qui reposait toute la journée sur son cœur. Puis, d'une voix bien trop sèche pour l'occasion, il ajouta :

– Vous n'avez rien à voir avec elle. Vous êtes beaucoup plus souriante.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un compliment. Pourtant, ça l'était peut-être bel et bien, malgré tout.

– Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier votre présence.

Dans le salon, un brusque chaos fit trembler la porte qui les en séparait. Les applaudissements et le cris furent si forts que, pour la première fois, l'attention de Liselotte s'y reporta. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et les paroles de Ruber tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'était-il en train de lui dire ? L'appréciait-il vraiment ou aimait-il seulement discuter avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas son collègue ? Cela avait-il vraiment une importance, au fond ?

Il n'y avait pas de mal à passer des moments agréables avec quelqu'un. Personne n'en finissait blessé. Et passer des moments agréable avec quelqu'un, voilà des années que Liselotte n'y avait pas eu droit. Elle n'était pas bien certaine de désirer tellement plus, au fond.

Dans le salon, les exclamations du public se firent plus calme et le présentateur prit la parole, certainement pour annoncer le nom du gagnant. Liselotte vint à la droite de Ruber, sans lâcher la porte du regard.

– Nous devrions y aller, avant que tout le monde ne sorte et nous voit. Je pense que ni vous ni moi n'y tenions.

– Effectivement.

– Si vous acceptez, nous pouvons transplaner dans ma chambre d'hôtel, nous y serons tranquille pour boire un thé. Je ne tiens pas à me montrer en public.

Ruber, qui s'était également tourné vers la porte, sembla hésiter.

– Vous êtes une personne célèbre ? demanda-t-il si simplement que Liselotte ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Vous faites attention à ce qu'on pourrait dire de vous ?

– Oui en effet... admit-elle faiblement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on vous mette dans l'embarras en prétendant que vous êtes mon amant ou... quoi que ce soit d'autre.

– Je comprends.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il prit sa main pour pouvoir transplaner.

Liselotte sourit et saisit sa veste de sa main libre. L'esprit léger, elle transplana jusque dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Après réflexion, Ruber préféra tout de même boire un café plutôt qu'un thé.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Fin

Un mois passa. La neige avait disparu et, désormais, c'était la boue qui s'amoncelait sous ses chaussures.

Liselotte remit correctement sa cape sur les épaules. Il n'y avait plus de neige, mais les températures étaient hivernales et la jeune femme ne s'y habituait toujours pas. Le temps en Angleterre était vraiment pire qu'ailleurs et Liselotte serait bien obligée de s'y faire : après des années à résider dans des hôtels, elle avait signé la veille son premier contrat de location pour un appartement à Camden – un quartier moldu s'imposait quand le monde sorcier suivait ses moindres faits et gestes avec attention. La semaine précédente, on lui avait encore attribué une relation avec le leader des Black W, le nouveau groupe à la mode auprès des adolescents, et ce même s'il était à peine majeur. Ruber Bradbury ne lisait pas cette presse-là, néanmoins Liselotte lui racontait parfois ce qu'on disait sur elle : les fausses rumeurs, les fausses anecdotes sur sa vie, les rares informations véridiques cachées à l'intérieur. Un jour, Ruber lui avait même appris que, par hasard, un collègue avait entrepris de parler d'elle avec lui.

– J'ai préféré lui dire que j'ignorais qui vous étiez, lui avait-il expliqué autour d'une boisson. Il était surpris que je ne vous connaisse pas.

– Mais vous me connaissez bien mieux qu'eux tous, avait-elle répondu.

Il avait eu un léger sourire – cela était si rare que Liselotte en avait senti son cœur se fendre de bonheur.

Après cela, elle lui avait tout raconté. Les livres qu'elle n'écrivait pas vraiment, sa carrière en France, son seul ami Ludwig, ses histoires d'amour malheureuses – celle qui avait tout détruit, avec son ancien bassiste. Ruber écoutait et, malgré son impassibilité qui devait troubler beaucoup de personnes autour de lui, elle n'avait jamais eu le sentiment de le déranger. Simplement car, une fois, elle lui avait dit :

– Je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires.

– Vous ne m'ennuyez pas, avait-il répondu.

Elle avait alors réalisé que Ruber ne mentait jamais, qu'il n'aurait jamais pris la peine de mentir pour lui faire plaisir. Il ne se serait pas non plus ennuyé à la rencontrer si cela l'agaçait. Du peu de choses qu'il lui avait raconté sur sa vie, elle avait très vite compris cela. C'était un homme juste et visiblement passionné par son travail, mais elle plaignait un peu ses collègues. Il n'avait pas l'air de mâcher ses mots lorsqu'il y avait un problème et son allure intimidante ne devait pas aider. Elle peinait à croire qu'avec toute cette dévotion il ne devînt pas naturellement le directeur de Poudlard.

Ce jour-là ils se voyaient encore. Ils se voyaient deux fois par semaine, le week-end. Pour eux qui avaient tout deux des emplois du temps chargé, ce n'était pas facile, mais ils le faisaient malgré tout. Même quand Ruber arrivait quarante minutes en retard et même quand Liselotte se présentait deux heures plus tard à cause de Ludwig qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de sa prochaine sortie – et à qui elle n'avait évidemment pas encore révélé quoi que ce soit, il se serait empressé d'en parler à tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour d'être en retard. Seulement de dix minutes comprit Liselotte en regardant sa montre. Depuis quelques temps, ils se retrouvaient sur le raccourci qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Assez mal délimité et boueux, les visiteurs y étaient inexistants. Se voir dans des espaces confinés était devenus de plus en plus gênants pour Liselotte compte tenu ses sentiments pour le professeur. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait cru qu'il comptait l'embrasser, la semaine précédente. Il ne l'avait pas fait, et après cela se voir dans une chambre d'hôtel lui avait paru incongru pour deux adultes qui n'avaient pas de relation.

Liselotte s'assit sur une pierre, les mains sur les genoux. Sous ses gants, ses doigts commençaient à être engourdis par le froid. Il n'était pas très étonnant que personne ne vînt sur ce chemin compte tenu les températures de ce dimanche matin, en plus de la boue et le fait que deux personne côté à côté eussent du mal à marcher. Liselotte souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Un craquement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête.

– Je savais que vous auriez froid.

Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il avait dans les mains, Ruber lui tendit une tasse de boisson chaude. Liselotte le remercia.

– J'ai pris ça au passage.

– On vous a laissé repartir avec les tasses ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

– Je les rapporterai.

– Dommage. Elles sont très jolies.

Le contact chaud sur ses paumes lui fit le plus grand mieux. Elle ne remarqua même pas que le genoux de Ruber toucha le sien lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

– Le meilleur moment de la journée.

– Je savais qu'un chocolat chaud vous ferait plaisir.

Liselotte prit le temps de le regarder. Il paraissait plus réveillé que d'habitude, même plus réveillé que simplement la veille où ils s'étaient pourtant déjà vus. Elle se demanda à quoi il pensait, à cet instant, alors qu'il la regardait en retour.

– Merci d'avoir pensé à moi.

Ruber but une gorgée et Liselotte l'imita. La crème fouetté avait un goût de cannelle.

– Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle, se rappelant de quelque chose. J'ai lu un article sur le tournoi des duels. C'est donc _Monsieur_ Heatus Bumblebee qui a gagné. Après tout ce temps je ne le savais même pas !

– En effet c'est lui qui a remporté le tournoi. Ce n'est pas très étonnant.

– Il est fort ?

– Bien sûr. C'est le directeur de Poudlard, soupira-t-il.

Liselotte sourit. Devoir admettre cela d'un homme qui lui posait autant de problèmes devait être difficile. Les rumeurs disaient du directeur qu'il était sérieux et travailleur mais elle se demandait si, à l'instar des choses qu'on disait sur elle, tout cela était fondé.

– J'ai aussi lu que vous aviez perdu dès le premier tour, contre une de vos élèves. C'est vrai ?

– Oui, aussi.

Liselotte se mit à rire, même un peu trop, suffisamment pour donner le sentiment qu'elle se moquait de lui. Ruber soupira.

– J'ai compris. N'en rajoutez pas.

– Non mais... commença-t-elle, le souffle coupé par le rire. Je pensais que vous étiez un grand sorcier.

– Je suis un grand sorcier, dit-il avec un tel sérieux que le rire de la jeune femme redoubla.

Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, Ruber soupira de plus belle.

– Ça vous amuse, à ce que je vois.

– Mais vous avez perdu contre une enfant ! Je l'ai lu, elle avait à peine quinze ans.

– Peut-être que je l'ai laissé gagner.

– Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de vous. Mais peut-être que vous avez honte d'avoir perdu contre une élève !

– Ou peut-être que je l'ai fait exprès pour me débarrasser de ce tournoi qui ne m'intéressait pas.

– Vous avez vraiment réponse à tout. Très bien, je capitule, dit-elle finalement. J'accepte de vous croire.

Elle se coiffa les cheveux de sa main libre et se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Elle remarqua alors qu'il la regardait étrangement. Comme la dernière fois, quand elle avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser.

– C'est très aimable à vous.

Le cœur de Liselotte se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Elle ne devait pas s'emporter – pour lui, ça ne voulait pas dire ça. Elle mit timidement ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il fallait changer de sujet.

– Le chocolat il est... il est vraiment très b-

Le visage de Ruber se rapprocha du sien et ses soupires ses plaquèrent soudainement sur sa bouche. Liselotte, elle, en eut le souffle coupé. Son corps tout entier se figea.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger et Liselotte n'osa pas fermer les yeux. Il ne se décidait pas à l'embrasser et cette proximité devint insupportable. Dans un sourire gêné, elle baissa la tête. À sa grande surprise, il détourna les yeux et dit faiblement :

– Je suis désolé.

– Mais, non... pourquoi est-ce que vous vous excusez ?

Il entra dans une contemplation ininterrompue du contenu de sa tasse.

– Quand j'ai rencontré Ella, nous étions adolescents. Tout ça, ça date un peu pour moi.

– C'était plus facile avec elle ?

Liselotte avait dit cela innocemment, sans arrière pensée, comme quelqu'un qui acceptait que le grand amour de la personne qu'elle aimait était quelqu'un d'autre. Dans sa tête, la femme de Ruber était parfaite, tout simplement, trop pour être détestée – leur histoire avait dû être parfaite aussi, pour finir aussi tragiquement. Alors, quand il lui sourit faiblement – d'un sourire invisible, comme le vent – elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

– Tout était plus compliqué avec elle.

Puis il soupira.

– Beaucoup plus compliqué qu'avec vous.

Le cœur de Liselotte se serra. Il l'avait vraiment aimée, cette Ella, n'est-ce pas ? Comme Liselotte avait follement aimé Thomas à l'époque où elle vivait encore en France. Oui, elle le savait, elle savait comme il fallait aimer les gens pour rester avec eux, même quand ils étaient compliqués.

Elle savait à quel point les gens compliqués faisaient souffrir, lorsqu'ils partaient et lorsqu'ils ne partaient pas.

Liselotte savait tout ça.

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il de nouveau.

– Mais non, mais non... murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux malgré elle.

– Je n'ai plus l'habitude de... vous voyez. De dire ce que je ressens.

Elle eut un faible rire et, tout en se tournant un peu plus vers lui, s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

– Dans ce cas laissez-moi faire. Je vais parler en votre nom.

– Très bien, souffla-t-il. Essayez.

Entourant la tasse de ses mains, Liselotte la posa sur ses genoux et prit un air sérieux.

– Moi, Ruber Bradbury, professeur d'étude des runes à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard...

L'homme soupira mais ne l'interrompit pas. Amusée, et des pleurs au bord des cils, elle continua.

– Non, plus sérieusement. Moi, Ruber, je dirais que j'ai en face de moi une femme très belle. Magnifique, même ! Qui chante très bien. Et célèbre qui plus est. Mais je dirais surtout que ça ne m'a jamais importé. Que j'étais même le seul à ne pas connaître son nom. J'ai simplement appris à la connaître, comme je le fais avec n'importe qui, et je la regarde comme si ce n'était pas une demi-vélane. Je ne le sais pas mais... pour elle, ça fait une grande différence. Ça fait toute la différence, en fait.

Liselotte se racla la gorge. Ruber ne la quittait pas des yeux, inexpressif, comme il l'était souvent.

– Je dirais aussi... je dirais aussi que j'ai passé de bons moments en sa compagnie. Malgré mon emploi du temps chargé, et le sien. Même si on ne fait que partager une tasse de boisson chaude, qu'on ne peut pas se montrer en public à cause d'elle. Même si elle n'arrête jamais de parler d'elle, je l'écoute quand même. Parfois je lui donne quelques informations sur moi, pas beaucoup, et bien qu'elle ne me le dise pas, elle aimerait en savoir plus. Elle aimerait connaître ma fille aussi mais je prends le temps qu'il faut avant de lui en parler.

Elle arrangea de nouveau ses cheveux de sa main gauche. Sa voix était devenue de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait et, sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient naturellement penchés l'un vers l'autre.

– Moi, Ruber, je dirais que j'aimerais continuer à la voir. Sans pression, sans que rien n'ait besoin d'arriver parce que nous sommes des adultes à la vie déjà bien remplie, que nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses, déjà. Je lui dirais que... que je...

Liselotte sourit, les yeux brillants.

– Que je ne l'aime peut-être pas encore à ce point, elle qui m'a quasiment aimé tout de suite, mais que ça n'a aucune importance. Je lui dirais que le grand amour ce n'est plus de notre âge, parce qu'elle l'a connu elle aussi et qu'elle n'en veut plus. Et moi non plus je n'en veux pas.

Leurs visages étaient proches, comme tout à l'heure. Liselotte souriait toujours et Ruber la regardait avec intensité.

– Moi, Ruber, je dirais que tout ce que je veux, c'est passer des moments agréables avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et murmura sur sa joue.

– Des moments comme celui-là.

Ils s'observèrent un instant et, dans le silence de leur regard, la main de Ruber se noua à la sienne. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent, tout doucement. Les joues de Liselotte ne rougirent même pas – ce baiser était comme ce tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là, quelque chose de simple, de plaisant, loin de cette passion dévastatrice qu'elle avait connue autrefois et qui l'avait tant blessée. Ils s'écartèrent et Liselotte vit que le visage de Ruber était inexpressif, comme toujours. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

Quelque part, cela la rassura. Il était comme d'habitude.

– Alors ? demanda-t-elle timidement. J'ai parlé correctement ?

– Vous vous en êtes bien sorti, admit-il.

– J'en suis heureuse, alors.

Son cœur se fit plus léger. Liselotte posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ruber et lâcha sa main seulement pour enrouler son bras autour du sien. Il ne bougea pas mais, ainsi contre lui, elle se sentait bien. Et il devait l'être aussi car ce corps pourtant immobile n'était pas rigide, dérangé par sa présence, elle le sentait. Son corps était chaud et sa veste dégageait même une odeur agréable de parchemin et d'encrier.

Liselotte ferma les yeux et entendit à peine Ruber lui murmurer.

– Le meilleur moment de la journée.

Elle sourit et serra un peu plus fort son étreinte. Dans le calme hivernal de la forêt, elle rêvassa et songea aux beaux moments qu'ils avaient encore à passer tous les deux. Alors, peut-être, après toutes les peines que la vie leur avait infligé, réussiraient-ils enfin à être heureux. Ensemble, cette fois.

* * *

Vous avez aimé l'histoire de Liselotte et Ruber ? Vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce dernier ? Les personnages de Ludwig et Cornelia vous ont intrigué ?

Retrouvez bientôt l'histoire de Proserpine, la fille de Ruber, et l'histoire de Ludwig dans deux nouvelles fictions originales. Tenez-vous au courant.

Bonne lecture à tous.


End file.
